


it's time to leave this town, it's time to steal away

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, POV Danny Rand, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Reunions, SPOILEEEEERRRSSSS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, ironfistweek, ward is a saint tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: S2 FINALE SPOILERSIn which Ward makes a call and things goslightlydifferently. Danny will be the last to complain.





	it's time to leave this town, it's time to steal away

**Author's Note:**

> SO: NETFLIX POWERS THAT BE KNOW FUCKING NOTHING and I hate that they canceled my poor darling show, so I put up an IF event to spam the tags on tumblr (check ironfistweek and PARTICIPATE IF YOU WANT :D) and I took IF prompts on tumblr so I'd have all the material to spam people throughout this week. This was for day one's prompt, _favorite character_ (which ofc is Danny guys who do you take me for BUT this also features the rest of the top three ie Colleen and Ward so ;) ) and for a lovely anon who wanted _please anything that fixes that ending?? either Danny not leaving, or backtracking even to the "Danny asking her to train him" scene and making it not happen like that_ , and... THIS ISN'T QUITE EXACTLY *THAT* but I hope it suffices nonetheless. ;)
> 
> So: have some extra ironwing stuff see you for... some... seven more IF fics this week or smth.
> 
> Also: they don't belong to me tho I would treat them better than Netflix has *glares*, the title is from a red hot chili peppers song from the oooldeen days of my youth /sigh/, sadly for me. Have fun, I'll saunter vaguely downwards.

Honestly, Danny is delighted of the turn of events. He had set on leaving on his own and not asking anyone else, it would have been unfair, but he hadn’t looked forward to it. He doesn’t really relish being on his own and he’s not in a hurry to rehash his stint of not having anyone watching his back when he left K’Un-Lun

( _or being alone as he was when he got there in the first place_ )

but he _needs_ to do this and what he _wants_ really isn’t the point, or he’d be back home right now.

So he’s honestly happy that Ward accepted to come — at least _someone_ will be there, and admittedly he has a feeling Ward also needs a break himself. This’ll do the both of them some good, he thinks, regardless of how much it hurts to leave, just when he had thought he finally was _home_ —

“So,” Ward says, “can I _at least_ call for someone to bring me a change of clothes before we leave?”

“I think we have the money to buy it, but sure. It’s not like we’re in a hurry,” Danny shrugs, resolutely _not_ turning on his phone for how much he wants to.

They can wait half an hour, he figures. Ward calls someone, thanks them, then stares at his phone wistfully before shutting it off.

“Whatever,” he says, “I think I really need some time off.”

“Has Joy —”

“No,” Ward sighs. “And — I don’t think the other person I would like to hear from would call me for _now_ , so… some time off will clear my head.”

“It’ll do both of us good,” Danny says, and at least he _means_ it. It’d be a damned problem if he didn’t.

“Sure it will,” Ward says, looking at him in a _weird_ way, but it’s nothing bad, and so Danny doesn’t press him. He figures they both have _issues_. He’ll talk when he’s ready, he figures.

——

“Oh, there it is,” Ward says twenty minutes later.

“What, whoever brought you your change of clothes?”

“I think so,” Ward says, but why is he _smiling_?

Something’s wrong here, Danny decides, and he’d be about to ask, except that a moment later someone’s running up the stairs to the jet’s door and —

Colleen bursts through the door with _two_ backpacks, a katana on her hip and one over her back.

What the —

“Thank you,” she tells Ward, throwing him one of the backpacks.

“You’re welcome,” he says, and before Danny can ask — “Yes, I called her, and I actually didn’t think she’d go get me the clothes, but I suppose I can’t complain now.”

“But —” Danny starts.

“Danny, I think we both have an inkling that you’re a self-sacrificing idiot when you want to, but I also knew you didn’t tell her and I figured that she might want to know. Anyway, I’m ready when you both are,” he winks, and goes to sit down again, _not_ moving anywhere he couldn’t hear them.

Of course.

Danny feels his throat go dry as he turns to face Colleen, who has thrown the two other backpacks to the side.

“You know,” she tells him, “it was unfair that you didn’t give me any choice.”

“I couldn’t have left if I came back,” he blurts. “And — I didn’t know how you’d feel if —”

“Danny, fuck it, I think _I_ have been a bit too strict and maybe we should have done it all differently,” she says, shaking her head, her hands going to his shoulders. “You know, when you asked me to come to K’Un Lun with you, last time, I wasn’t expecting you to. And now that you didn’t ask for — very good reasons, I supposed… I felt like shit when I read that letter. And I don’t really think you should do it alone, unless you want to —”

“Colleen, are you saying you want to come?” He cuts her, feeling his heartbeat increase by the second.

“What if I do? I mean, unless it’s a boys’s club only thing.”

“Who do you take me for? _I_ called you,” Ward says somewhere behind Danny’s shoulders, and Danny _has_ to laugh at that, because — _now_ he has exactly what he wanted, if he says yes, doesn’t he?

“No,” he says, “I mean, it’s not an _anyone_ -only thing. I just —”

“Danny, I’m not your teacher anymore and sure as hell you don’t need me to be _that_ , and maybe it didn’t need to be like that from the beginning.” She looks up at him, her hands moving to his face. “And what you said in that letter — if I’m part of _you_ , then it’s valid for me, too, and I appreciate that you wanted to bring me answers, but maybe I want to _find_ them… _with_ you. Also,” she grins, raising up a hand, slightly glowing white, “I think you _both_ need someone to watch your back, don’t you?”

He thinks he’s about to cry with joy, but he tries not to. “Maybe I do. For me it’s a yes,” he says. “But you two need to play nice.”

“I’ve seen the inside of his closet,” Colleen deadpans, “ _including_ the underwear section.”

“Hey —”

“Meachum, I think it’s the first thing you pack when you put together _a change of clothes_ , and honestly, I think I can learn to get along with someone who actually wears _Darth Vader_ underwear.”

“I hate you,” Ward says.

“Darth _Who_?” Danny replies.

The both of them look at him at the same time. “You were catching up on _Spongebob_ ,” Ward asks, very slowly, “ _and_ you haven’t seen Star Wars yet?”

“It — was on my list?” Danny offers. It was _the next_ in his list, actually. “Hey, it was alphabetical. Star Wars _is_ after Spongebob.”

“Wow. You’re a complete dork. And I think,” Colleen says, “that we know what to do for the next ten hours or so.

“Oh, good, at least I don’t have to play third wheel from the first moment,” Ward says, but he doesn’t seem disappointed. All the contrary.

“I can’t wait,” Danny replies, wiping at his eyes before leaning down and kissing Colleen for _real_ , and man, he had missed it, he had missed it _so much_ —

Right.

_Now_ he thinks he’s delighted of this turn of events for real.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check out IF week on tumblr, [here it is!](https://ironfistweek.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
